


Legal Aid

by lynndyre



Series: Yuri Lowell, Private Eye [4]
Category: Tales of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Judith is Yuri's lawyer friend.</p>
<p>This was written for the tales_100 drabble comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal Aid

Yuri made the introductions, and Judith shook hands with Mr Upala while Guy offered a wave from behind the bar.

"So, Yuri tells me you could use a little information on the legal side of things?" Judith leaned forward to address Guy, forearms on the bar, framing her ample assets. Guy twitched, and backed up into the shelves of bottles.

"Oi, Judy. It's not sexy to traumatise the hell out of somebody."

Judith angled her body away from the bar, and Guy moved on automatic to make the drinks.

"Now tell me, are we aiming for off-the-hook, or a conviction?"


End file.
